


Healing

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Mokka Week 2015 [5]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Mokka Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aikka will always be there to help Eva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Aikka knocked on the door to the Wei household. Don opened the front door and sighed when he saw the alien prince.

“She's on the couch.” Aikka thanked him and rushed inside. When Aikka entered the living room he saw Eva laying on the couch, her leg bound and propped up.

“I heard what happened,” Aikka said, kneeling next to her. “Well, some of it.”

“Don't worry,” Eva told him. “Doctor said I'll be fine in a couple weeks.”

“But Rick was in a crash and he can't race anymore,” Aikka said.

“Sheesh, not all humans are fragile,” Eva said with a chuckle. “It's just a broken leg. Now.” She reached into a bag and pulled out an assortment of markers. “Pick a color and sign.”

“Sign?” Aikka repeated in confusion. Even so he plucked a blue marker out of her hand.

“Sign my cast.” Eva gestured to her leg. “It's tradition. When a friend gets a cast you gotta sign it.”

“I see,” Aikka said. “Anything you want in particular?”

“I don’t care,” Eva said with a sigh. “Just put your name on it.” Aikka nodded and moved to the other side of the couch. He quickly wrote his name and looked over the other signatures. He noticed there were various doodles on the cast as well.

“We…can draw?” he asked.

“Yeah, if you want.” Eva shrugged, not really caring. Aikka nodded and hummed, thinking of something. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. Eva turned towards the TV as Aikka drew on her cast. She flipped through the channels, settling on a cartoon. After the show she looked back at Aikka, who was still drawing.

“Okay, what are you drawing?” She tried to move to see the artwork.

“It's a Nourasian spell to promote healing,” Aikka answered. “It helps a person heal faster.”

“Really?” Eva asked in shock.

“I don’t like it when you get hurt,” Aikka confessed. He finished the drawing and moved over to her. “Especially if there’s something I can do about it.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Eva said with a chuckle.

“Anything for you, my princess,” Aikka said with a smiled. He kissed her cheek, only to pull back when someone cleared their throat.

“Dad!” Eva groaned, hanging her head back. Aikka chuckled with Eva joining in shortly after.

“I’ll always be around to heal you,” Aikka told her.

“Thanks Aikka,” she said.


End file.
